Vincent
Vincent is a major character who debuted in Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge, where he is the secondary antagonist. Appearance Original Design Vincent was a lime-greenish dragon wearing a large, black cloak on him which shows his feet and his tail. His tail had a two-bladed weapon on it. Under his cloak he has the average dragon look. On his wings he had sword-like weapons which are hims main weapons. He had a ridge of scales that start on the back of his head and goes down his back into his cloak if he is wearing it. He also had 3 white spikes on his snout and he had eyes with yellow sclera and slitted pupils. Soul Form After being decapitated by Waddle Dee in Chapter 10 and sent to Hell, Vincent got a major overhaul in design. He now has a serpent-like body with short arms with 3 white claws and his blades. He still looks much like his first design but he is now a lightish black in color with the scale ridge mentioned above is now red. His eyes are now black with red pupils and he now has a strict pattern which is where he was decapitated by Waddle Dee. Redesign Vincent's design changes in the remastered version of Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge. This design resembles his first one, except now he has a different body shape resembling that of Landia from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. He stills wears his cloak that he wore before, but now it is smaller in size due to that he is now shorter, standing just a bit taller than Dedede. His snout and tail are now shorter and he has Kirby styled feet on the bottom of his body. Much like his second design, he has hands with now but with a total of 3 fingers and a thumb. He retains his scars as well. Under his cloak are small wings, but he can still fly with them despite their size. Gallery Main Gallery File:Vincent_1.jpg|Vincent, as he appears in Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge. File:Vincent_2.jpg|Vincent, as he appears in Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Dark Matter Chronicles. File:Cloakless_Vincent.png|Vincent, as he looks without his cloak in his third design. Other Artwork Personality Vincent is the stereotypical right hand man, he does as his master wishes without question. He is shown to be quite knowledgeable, such as realizing it is a bad idea to make someone mad. However, he seems to forget this and insult someone. He also is shown to have a bad temper as well. Abilities Despite not having hands in his first design, Vincent was skilled using the blades attached to his wings. He is shown using a blade attached to his wrist to attack DJ in his second design. In his third design, Vincent is a skilled swordsmen using two swords at once. History Past He and Kyle met each other one day. Kyle, who was in a frustrated mood since his own clan who he is the leader of, didn't follow his desires and wanted to take his anger out on someone. Kyle believed Vincent to be a weakling, until they battled and Kyle was easily defeated. However, both had evil desires and they joined forces. Since then, Vincent has been Kyle's most trusted henchman. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes'' Vincent appears along with Kyle in the last few scenes of Chapter 5 where the two are talking about Drawcia. This was to foreshadow a sequel, where he would have a more major role. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge'' Vincent appears in Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge, where he the secondary antagonist. In Chapter 6, after he and Kyle find the ruins of Drawcia's castle with Waddle Doo's graffiti on it, Vincent mentions the smell of paint coming from the southwest and then he and Kyle head in that direction. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness'' Vincent is one of the tertiary antagonists along with Kyle. Relationships Trivia *He is the first Drakon to be seen in the series. *He is the first villain in the series to get scars from a protagonist. Category:Drakons Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Characters